Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 14
“War? Nigga the feds got they leader, they done, they ain’t gonna come back at us.” Lawrence says. “Don’t be stupid, Lawrence, Jeffery got clapped and we still on the streets, what would change when a similar situation happened for them? Nothing would.” TJ says. “TJ’s right, they finna come back and we gotta be prepared, we need to get some more members, I know damn well that ain’t all that Ben nigga got up his sleeve, if he had that many people just to arrange a deal, imagine a whole crew of them launchin’ an attack on us.” Tyrone says. “We can’t just go on the streets picking people to be in our gang, if we do that, then we’re asking to pick up a fed and get jailed.” Latoya says. “Yeah, she’s right, Lenny was a op, clapped his ass.” TJ says. “Wait, what? What happened with Lenny?” Tyrone asks. “After I killed Keith, that nigga had a gun pointed at my head, he was undercover with the Kingz, his one flaw was not pulling the trigger.” TJ replies. “Damn, thought he was a cool dude, guess not.” Tyrone says. “No use to dwell on him, he was a op, gotta move on.” Lawrence says. “I’m not surprised; I always got a weird vibe from Lenny anyway.” Latoya says. “So what we gonna do? Whatever we do, it don’t change the fact that we need more people.” Tyrone says. “There’s some niggas I knew in prison still in the pen getting released in a couple of days, we finna start from there, if y’all got some peoples that want some involvement in it, then it’s best to ask.” TJ says. “I could ask my brother.” Javonte says while walking towards them. “It ain’t his first time being in a gang either, he’s good with guns, taught me how to use them, but I ain’t sure if he popped anyone yet.” “What gang was he in before?” TJ asks. “I don’t know, but it definitely wasn’t them Money bitches, he mentioned it to me once, but he just made me make sure to never tell mama.” Javonte replies. “Aight, that’s good, make sure to tell him when you go home ‘’’tonight’’’.” Tyrone says. Javonte nods and walks back over to Eddie smoking more weed. “Don’t smoke all the weed either!” Tyrone says. Eddie puts his thumbs up smiling with red eyes. “We also need more guns, if they run up on us and we got the equipment, they gonna get fucked up.” Lawrence says. “I agree, as long as we have the guns and the people, we good.” Latoya says agreeing with Lawrence. “So we good with all this? More people and more guns, right?” TJ asks. “Yup.” They all reply. “Alright, good.” They all separate and do their own thing. “Yo, Tyrone!” Lawrence shouts. “What do you want?” Tyrone says in a rude way. “I wanna say sorry for being a dick, sometimes I just brag about shit, that shouldn’t even be bragged about, I hope we good, cause after today, you seem like a cool dude that look out for his homies, and I respect that. So my fault once again.” Lawrence says. Tyrone hesitates for a second making eye contact with him and then claps up Lawrence. “We good bruh.” Tyrone replies accepting his apology. Lawrence then leaves the warehouse to go get some of his friends to recruit. Tyrone walks over to TJ who is crying over the death of Jamal. “TJ?” TJ turns around and notices that it’s Tyrone and wipes the tears off his face immediately. “Yeah, what’s up?” TJ says trying to hold back his tears. Tyrone notices the crack in his voice and knows that he was crying. “Jamal…” Tyrone says starting to tear up. “Why didn’t you let me kill that nigga, for us, and especially for Jamal and Jamero.” TJ asks annoyed. Tyrone wipes the tears off of his face as soon as TJ says this and looks at him with a straight face. “I didn’t want you killing him cause you won’t feel anything afterwards. It happened with me after I killed Tyler, beat the shit outta him, you was there, you saw how it went down, I destroyed that nigga face, a couple of hours later, I didn’t feel shit. It was just emptiness after I got my revenge and avenged my mom, I didn’t want you getting that same feeling after you killed Benjamin, and the feds was showing up. I know you wanted to torture him, not just a quick death, you wanted him gone in a slow and painful way, there just wasn’t enough time, I want him dead just as much as you do after what he did to Jamal.” Tyrone says while clenching his fist and angered. “No, Tyrone, you don’t want him dead as much as I do, and I know that, it’s close but not as much. That piece of shit betrayed me, I thought he was my nigga and then next thing I know, I’m getting my ass beat in a fuckin’ alley, I woke up in a hospital barely alive, after one of the niggas who was beating on me shot me more than once, afterwards I was taken to jail for five fuckin’ years cause he planted me and snitched. I see him again today, he kills our closest friends and then just gets away with it, that’s not how much you want him dead because, IF you did, you wouldn’t have told me to leave him.” TJ says. “Guess you right homie, but the point is, the feds dealing with him now, and not us, we just gotta deal with his faggot followers.” Tyrone says. “Yeah, go get some rest bruh, looks like you haven’t slept in like three days.” TJ says. “Aight, you finna stay here with Eddie? That nigga high as fuck.” “Yeah, I will, you still gotta tell me what happened with his finger, but not tonight, go to bed and I’ll ask afterwards.” “Aight, peace, TJ.” “Peace.” “Who was involved, and why?” Jade asks. “If you expect me to talk, I won’t, I ain’t a, what do they say in the street, oh, a snitch.” Benjamin says with a fake smile on his face along with a bloody bandage over his right eye. Jade angered by Benjamin not cooperating stands up in her chair and looks Benjamin right in the eye. “Listen here you shit, I know you killed Jamal and Jamero, I’m not a fucking idiot, so cut the crap and get talking or I’ll kill you myself.” Jade says angrily without thought also trying to hold her tears back. “Isn’t that against the law?” Benjamin replies smugly. “It’s not, if you deserve it.” “You have''' NO''' proof that I did it.” Benjamin says. Jade starts to laugh hysterically at this statement. “What’s so funny officer?” Benjamin asks in a sarcastic tone. “I have no proof, eh?” Jade says. “That’s right.” “Are you sure? Because Kenny and Joe turned the gun into the forensics and those are ‘’’YOUR’’’ fingerprints on the gun and trigger.” Jade says. Benjamin’s eyes widen, he takes a large gulp and begins sweating. “Busted. You’re gonna need a lawyer buddy.” Jade says with a grin on her face. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *TJ *Benjamin *Jade Knight *Latoya *Lawrence *Javonte Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues